


Black and White

by JunTae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Minghao, CEO, Drugs, Hardcore, M/M, Other, Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, lightweight sugar daddy, rich boy jun, school boy mingaho, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunTae/pseuds/JunTae
Summary: High rise CEO Junhui can't be bothered with dealing with things that weren't worth his time or money. Success and profits were all that mattered to the young billionaire. So, when you suddenly thrust drugs, a mysterious white haired Chinese boy and a whole lot of scandals his way, he's soon to realize that money can't control you're fate.





	1. If I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I'd like to thank you for taking the time and interest to happen upon my little fanfic that I literally conjured up in the span of ten minutes one day lol.  
> This is my first SVT fanfic, and anything kpop fandom related at all actually.  
> With that being said, I do hope you enjoy this hot mess! <3  
> OH and please excuse any obscene typos you may see, I'm usually a nazi when it comes to proper editing but I'm literally typing with one inch talons on so it's hard to really catch every mistake.

Doom. doom. Doom. da da daah.

He'd almost forgot why he hated coming to these type of places.

Boom ba baada. Doom. Ba ba daah.

The music was horrid and the amount of lights within the enclosed space was enough to cause a massive seizure to anyone paying close attention.

Doom. DOOM.

" Yah! Jun-sshi! Are you listening?"

Not too mention-

" I think he's ignoring us, how dare he!"

DOOM. BA DA BA BA.

" No, Sungcheol, I think he's just ignoring you."

A large bottle of champagne suddenly invaded his vision and broke him out of the trance like state he was in before. Blinking, the man name Jun turned to face his companion who had been hollering in his for the past two minutes trying to get his attention.

" What." Jun bit out in annoyance. He pushed the bottle of champagne out of his face as well.

The man name Sungcheol, gave his friend an exasperated look, and held up his hands in befuddlement, " Man, are you okay? You've been spacing out there since we got here." He shook the bottle in his hand, once again offering it to Jun, " Here, have some more of this, it will take the edge off."

Jun gave Sungcheol a look that clearly said, ' Do I look like I want to drink that?' and rolled his almond colored eyes before focusing his attention back on the people dancing in front of him.

A small snort sounded off to his side, and he side eyed a yellow haired individual also sitting next to him. " You know that Jun hyung doesn't drink stuff like that, Sungcheol. He prefers the strong stuff." This person had quite a unique look to himself, he wore a checked blazer with a simple black to shirt and matching black and white accessories that created a nice contrast to his yellow blonde hair. He definitely looked like he belonged in this type of environment.

Sungcheol shrugged and leaned back against the leather couch they were lounging upon in the VIP section they were in. " Whatever, more for me-and god, can someone tell those two love birds over there to let go of each other? I'm sure one of them is about to die from lack of oxygen." He muttered under his breath.

A delicate pale white hand moved from off the body it was presently attached to, to flip off Sungcheol. All without breaking lip contact with his partner.

" Ah, someone's upset cause their own American boyfriend isn't here to make out with him too." The yellow haired man named Hoshi teased which earned him a death glare from his friend.

Sungcheol shook his silver gray hair out of his eyes, a groan escaping his thick lips. " I seriously didn't invite you guys out with me only to have you all kill my buzz. This was supposed to be a fun boys night out. Right now it's a Jun being a anti social prick, typical Hoshi asshole behavior and Jisoo and Jeonghan trying to fuck each other with their mouths." The elder of the group hung his head back and took another swig from the champagne bottle.

The last part about Jeonghan and Jisoo caused them to finally separate their faces from each other, both panting heavily. Jeonghan was placed neatly, and securely on Jisoo's lap with the latter having a lazy, but secure hold on around the long haired males waist.

" Mmm, Hoshi's right. Someone's a little jealous." Jeonghan purred, resting his head on Jisoo's shoulder as he looked pointedly over at Suncheol. His silver locks teasing Jisoo's neck as he talked. " Would it make you feel better to join us?" He suggested with a wink. That made Jisoo stiffen slightly but he made no comment, he knew that Jeonghan was only joking. As voyueristic as they liked to be about their sex life, they would never actually mess around with any of their close friends. They were all considered to be like family. Despite their constant squabbles.

Sungcheol nearly threw back up the champagne he had been drinking and lurched forward in shock, causing Hoshi to burst out laughing at the scenario. " Why the fu-"

Jun, having been silent the entire time, suddenly stood up, making everyone pause and look at him in surprise.

" I'm going to the bar." He muttered and walked off into the sea of people.

The four friends he left behind stared at the spot where he last was, wondering what had gotten into their friend. However, they didn't dwell long on this as Jeonghan and Jisoo went back to kissing and Hoshi and Sungcheol throwing shots at each other.

Sometimes Jun wondered how he managed to become friends with those lot of idiots.

Oh, that's right, they all had attended private schools together and were each the heads of huge business. Well, except for Jeonghan. He wasn't into the world of business like the rest of them were. But, Jeonghan does come from money. A lot of it. In fact, his family is considered to be royalty in all of Korea, with ties dating back to the early days when Korean society was first being formed. Because of this, and that Jeonghan had the looks of a ethereal fairy, everyone liked to call him, 'gongju', meaning princess in Hangul. Jeonghan neither confirms or denies this nickname.

Leaving his thoughts on his friends, the ebony haired male made his way through the throngs of gyrating hips and sweating bodies to the bar. Once there, he stared down the bartender in a silent command that he needed to be served. Now. The bartender, a young lad with a missable face came towards him and he quickly asked for his usual choice of drink, straight whiskey. As the bartender briskly left to make his drink, Jun was staring at the display of liquors with a blank expression when he suddenly felt the presence of someone very close to him.

Turning his head slightly, he saw the side profile of a male next to him. A fairly tall one at that, of course not as tall as himself but he definitely had some height on him which complimented his lanky frame well. But that's not what stood out most to him. No, it was the persons ghostly pale platinum blonde hair it complimented well with the earring piece dangling from his ear. As well as his black and white striped sweater had on with what appeared to be black leather pants. Paired with combat boots.

Finishing his quick analysis of the male before he didn't realize that the other had become aware of his staring and made a slow turn to look at him. As expressionless as Jun was known to be, he almost broke his usual stoic look upon getting a glance at the boys facial features. He was...different looking to say the least. Not in a bad way. But in a way that he liked what he saw.

The boy beside him gave him a slow smile, which made Jun take notice of his plump lips. Then, just as he was about to fully face the other male, he suddenly winked and walked off, getting lost in the crowd people on dance floor.

The sound of a glass being placed down in front of him broke him out his reverie. Looking down at the glass of whiskey, his honey brown eyes narrowed as he stared into the dark liquid. ' Who the hell was that?' Normally the Chinese male wasn't easily flustered by the appearances of others. He's seen many good looking men and women in his time, but none have been able to completely capture his attention like the stranger had. It mildly unnerved him.

Setting his face back into it's usual iciness, the CEO downed his drink in one go, left a large tip on the counter and left the bar. He was on the hunt.

Walking into the crowd of dancing people, Jun was scanning his entire surroundings, looking for any signs of platinum white hair and black and white. It was hard to differentiate every person around him as they all got in the way and blocked him from seeing ten feet in front of him.

A scowl appeared on his face as he was shoved by a dancing couple. He shoved them out his way with more force than necessary which resulted in some of the people around to glare at him for ruining the vibe and part away from the tall offender. Jun could care less. As far as he was concerned, they were all in his way and needed to move so he could find who he was looking for.

Suddenly, a glimpse of pale white ghosted across his vision and he hurriedly pushed through the group of people, until he found himself on the other side of the club. And no platinum blonde boy in sight.

Narrowing his eyes, he realized what exactly he was doing. Why was he even trying to find some random kid? For all he knew, the guy was probably a weirdo, or something else he couldn't find an excuse for. He sighed, he was done with this.

Straightening his broad shoulders, Jun was about to head back to where he left his friends when platinum white came into his sight again and he whipped his head around to find the boy he was looking for posted up against a wall, right next to the hallway leading to the bathrooms. And he was staring right at him, as though he was waiting for Jun to find him. Mentally shaking out of his thoughts, Jun schooled his features back into it's usual iciness before approaching the man.

As soon as he was in front of the other man, he gave him another once over of his person, the time he was quite obvious about it, not caring what the other man thought about it. Upon better inspection, he noticed that he had very fair skin, it was almost unnatural. He also wore a light amount of reddish eyeshadow and black liner, giving him a dark look to his features. But for some reason, Jun had a feeling there was more behind was he showing to the public.

After a few moments of absolute silence between them, minus the pulsating music, Jun decided to speak first, as he was not a patient man.

" What do you want?" He asked bluntly, causing the other male against the wall to blink at him in confusion before a slight smile appeared on his face in amusement.

" Ah, you're the one who came up to me, remember? I should be asking you that." He replied, looking up at the tall male with slightly wider than normal eyes. Eyes which Jun noted were a lovely shade of brown. Almost like chocolate.

Jun scoffed, crossing his arms of his chest. " That may be so, but you technically approached me first," At the smaller males confused look he sighed and elaborated further, " back at the bar? You were unnecessarily close to my person and even turned and looked at me."

At that, the white haired boy made an "ahh" sound and nodded his head, as though he was remembering a long ago memory when it had only occurred less than 5 minutes ago.

Jun was staring at him expectantly, really waiting for an answer as to why he did that. The boy made a face and shrugged his small shoulders. " I don't know, I just did it. You were the one staring at me. It's honestly whatever." He muttered and looked away from Jun, finding a random drunk girl throwing her guts up more interesting.

Jun stared at the male before him. He didn't believe a word of what he just said. Who just gets that close to someone they don't know and look at them they way that he did? He wasn't buying.

A strong hand suddenly slammed against wall, right next to where the other boy's head is. Startled, the boy looked at the taller male in shock, and mix of something else, he couldn't tell. Leaning forward so that their noses were nearly touching, he whispered, " You're fucking lying aren't you?" He hissed.

So focused on the white haired boy's porcelain face, he didn't notice when he had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white pill. As he started pulled his face away, the boy quickly popped the pill into his mouth and in one fluid motion grabbed Jun by his face and crushed his lips to his.

Stunned, Jun only stared at this person was kissing him, forgetting nearly all of his motor skills for a second. But as the other man lessened his grip on his face and seemed about to pull away, Jun stopped that from happening as he pushed himself into the kiss, deepening it. He felt lips licking his own, seeking entry and he permitted, tasting the other males tongue on his own. He felt something being pushed into his mouth from the other male however, and instinctively he swallowed the foreign thing. Realizing what just happened, Jun broke apart from the kiss.

" Wha-" He was breathing heavily. He hadn't exactly been prepared to kiss someone like that. " What was that just now?"

" What was what?" The other boy asked softly, that Jun almost didn't hear him.

A rough growl escaped from Jun's lips and he slammed the hand he still had on the wall harder, making the other boy slightly flinch. " Just calm down." He said, trying to placate the larger male.

Jun made to lean in again, though the look in his eyes was a lot more deadly as he glared at the boy in front of him. " I-" Suddenly, Jun couldn't speak. He felt like his entire body was slowing burning itself inside out. Quickly pulling away from the other male, his hands went to grasp at his throat, his mouth widening as though he was dying of thirst. Which it felt like he was.

" W-wha-did...you.." Jun was breathing heavily now. His body and brain was feeling like it was shutting down while he could only watch from the outside. Clawing at his throat, Jun looked around for anything to quench his thirst, anything. Finding nothing, Jun resorted to looking back at the white haired male, a sort of desperation on his face.

" Shh, it's alright. It's going to be okay. It should start kicking in soon, and you're going to feel fucking amazing." The white phantom cooed as he lightly caressed Jun's sweating face.

Jun didn't know what the hell he was talking about. All he knew was he was right in his suspicions about the boy. He was crazy. Just as Jun was about to internally combust, he felt his entire body lift, not literally, but as though his soul was being taken from his body. He felt himself reach the highest pinnacle, when suddenly he was dropped back into his body.

Standing stark still, Jun realized he couldn't hear anything. Yet he wasn't deaf, but it was like his entire surroundings faded out from around him and it was just him. But the sound of a sweet voice permeated his mind and Jun started to see the white haired boy. Really see him. He looked like an unreal being from another realm, his platinum hair looking as vibrant as the moon. And his lips.

" Kiss me."

Those lips of his looked so plump, so juicy and ready to be touched, kissed, bit, sucked.

" Come here and do it. Don't fight it."

Dilated pupils zeroed in curve of his lips as they moved to form the words he was saying. Jun stepped closer.

" Kiss. Me."

Within an instant, Jun had closed the space between him and the little white devil and captured his lips in his. But Jun had a unsatiable thirst and felt he needed more from what he was getting. Jun deepened the kiss as he impatiently licked the males lips, and shoved the boy against the wall as he completely took over situation.

This action elicited a gasp from the boy he was kissing and Jun took that opening to push his tongue in even deeper than before. He wanted to taste every crevice, every nerve inside of him. The other males taste was like a sweet candy that he couldn't enough of. Had to have more of him.

The smaller male moaned into Jun's mouth and reached his arms up to wrap them around the taller man's neck. He raised a leg up to wrap it around other man's hips and Jun took hold of that offering to pull him even closer against him. The boy could feel a hard bulge forming against his pelvis and he moved his own hips so that he could grind against him, this caused Jun to growl in his throat and he pushed the other male harder against the wall as he devoured him with his lips and tongue.

The other male realized he probably shouldn't provoke him any more so than he already has and continued to kiss back just as feverishly, pressing his chest against Jun's much bigger one. Jun didn't know why he was doing this. Only that he just had to do it. He had to do it or else he felt that this amazing feeling would disappear forever and he'd never get to do it again. And this man he was devouring before him, was the key to it one who can bring him to completion.

Running small hands through Jun's dark, ebony tresses, the white haired male managed to separate his lips from Jun's for a second so that he could speak, though Jun only took this is a opportunity to start kissing the boys neck and biting as his ear. All which was making him groan in pleasure and need.

" Give me...your phone."

Jun busy administering kisses to the other man's neck that he almost didn't catch what he said. He only heard him mention a phone and Jun wondered what he needed his for when they were experiencing such a glorious moment.

Absently, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, which the other man took without hesitation. It was difficult, what a man twice his size nearly suffocating him with his body on his, but somehow he managed to call for a car service on one of the apps Jun already installed.

Smirking, the white haired male slipped the phone back into Jun's pocket and Jun, noticing that he was done with whatever he had to do on his phone, quickly took back his plump lips and the boy allowed him dominant his mouth all over again.

In about two minutes they needed to be outside and in the car he had requested.

They were going to need some privacy.


	2. Swimming Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new update! Thanks for stumbling upon it <3  
> *Warning*  
> Some SERIOUS smut ahead. Read with your own discretion.  
> Also  
> are you guys noticing the SVT song title references for the chapters names? bahaha.

**The next day**

The ice prince could feel his body start to awaken as his five senses started coming alive. First, he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and cream in the air.

Then he could hear the sounds of running water coming from somewhere nearby.

Slowly, Jun cracked open his eyes a fraction, and saw that he was inside of a lightly lit room. He stared at a empty space for a moment before snuggling back into the soft white sheets and pillows he laid upon.

Wait.

He abruptly sat up and after rubbing the sleep out of his honey brown eyes, took an actual look at his surroundings. This wasn’t his room. Jun definitely didn’t have white sheets or cheap lighting. Not too mention the room was about the size of his personal bathroom.

‘ Where the fuck am I?’ He hoped that he hadn’t somehow gotten himself kidnapped for ransom or extortion. That was not something he needed to happen right now.

Just as he was about to hurry and try to leave the room before whoever it was came out the bathroom, he realized that he was naked. Save for his satin black boxers he had on but he was otherwise unclothed.

Okay, now none of this was making any sense. What hell did he do last night? Did Seungcheol manage to get him drunk and pranked him by ditching him in a random room and taking his clothes? It sounded like something he’d do.

“ Aish..” Running a hand through his dark hair, he got up off the bed and looked around for his cell phone so he could call someone but didn’t notice when the shower had shut off and someone exiting out of the bathroom.

Jun tossed around his clothes on the floor as he tried to find his cellphone. Did he leave it back at the club? Or maybe someone stole it. That would also be just his luck. He kept his entire schedule on his phone. Without it, he was at lost for when and where his meetings and appointments were.

“ If you’re looking for your cellphone, its over on the nightstand.”

Jun’s head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. His gaze zeroed in the male standing before him and his eyes widened a fraction. It was the man from last night. The one he had looked throughout the club for.

Straightening up, Jun took in the appearance of the male before him. He was covered only by a white towel placed loosely around his slim hips, and his platinum hair was damp from the shower he just took. He had to admit that he looked extremely fuckable at that moment, but Jun had more pressing matters to concern himself with. Such as why he was currently inside of a unknown room with a complete stranger he met at a club.

Glancing over at the nightstand that he had gestured to, Jun shot him a suspicious glare before he walked over and picked it up. As he unlocked it, he could see a bunch of missed messages from Seungcheol and Hoshi. Even some from Jeonghan and Jisoo. He was going to have call them as soon he could. But first, he needed to figure out who this half naked person was in the room with him.

Setting his phone back down, Jun looked back up to find that other had already slipped back on his clothes from last night. He was a quick one, Jun noted. “ What the hell happened last night? And where are we?” He demanded answers, now.

The other male straightened out his sweater before sighing as he turned to face Jun, a look of regret and apprehension evident on his face. “ A lot happened last night. Just give it a moment and I’m sure you’ll start to remember. “ Jun furrowed his brow at him in confusion, “ And we’re inside of a hotel. I don’t know what it’s called or where it is, I just know that’s where we are.” He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jun didn’t know what to make of any of this. A hotel? Why were they inside of a hotel.  
But then he realized something about what the other male said.

Jun snapped his head up, looking at the other male in pure surprise. “ Wait, you speak mandarin?” He only now just realized that’s the language the man had been speaking in this entire time. It rolled off his tongue so easily that Jun hadn’t even noticed the change from Korean to Chinese.

A small smile appeared on the other boys lips as he looked shyly away from Jun’s intense stare. “ Yeah, well, I’m Chinese so I do speak the language.” He answered with no sarcasm evident in his tone.

Jun was actually surprised by this newfound fact. He hadn’t noticed back at the club due to it being dark but now that Jun could actually see the other male properly, he can see the notable features that some Chinese males had.

Jun crossed his arms over his still bare chest, forgetting he was still half naked. “ When did you realize that I was Chinese?” He asked back in his native dialect. He had to admit it was refreshing to be speaking to a fellow Chinese. His Korean wasn’t the best and so he liked to use as little words as possible to get his point across.

The boy looked at him as though he didn’t understand why that was of importance but he replied nonetheless, shrugging his shoulders again, “ Last night...you were calling me-speaking to me in Mandarin. So that’s how I figured out you were.”

Jun blinked, when did he do that? And why couldn’t he remember it? “ I did?”

A soft flush appeared on the other man’s cheeks and he nodded, clasping his hands out in front of him. He was clearly nervous about something. Jun absently thought it to be cute.

“ Wha-” Just then, the memories from last night suddenly came flooding into his mind like a hurricane.

 

**Back during the club**

The infamous quartet who Jun had left behind in the VIP section were still bickering with each other, well, more like Hoshi and Seungcheol were, Jisoo and Jeonghan were still trying to suck the air out of each others lungs, completely unperturbed by their friends arguing.

Jeonghan pulled away from Jisoo, much to the others dismay, and took a look around them, before pulling out his cellphone and checked the time. It was well past 2am and the club would soon be closing, if the music having slowed to smooth r&b and slow grind songs were any indication.

“ Where’s Jun?” The long haired male asked his companions, interrupting the argument they were having about whether Jihoon was mad at Hoshi or not for not being invited out with them tonight. Which, to everyone else's credit except Hoshi’s, was entirely his fault. They expected Hoshi to relay the invite back to the short male but of course in typical Hoshi fashion, he didn’t and now Jihoon wasn’t responding to any of Hoshi’s text. Even went so far as block him on all social media. And Seungcheol was rubbing this in all night with Hoshi being very defiant in his actions.

Seungcheol, completely slammed with alcohol in his system, blinked his bleary eyes a bit, also looking around. “ Huh? Didn’t he go to the bathroom or something?” He said, slurring his words entirely.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him in disgust. “ No, you imbecile. He said he went to the bar. But that was like, half an hour ago.” At his friends blank faces, Jeonghan sighed deeply, blowing his locks out of his face. “ Why am I always the only one who pays attention to these things?” He mumbled to himself. Jisoo heard his boyfriend’s little outburst and laughed, his arm squeezing tighter around Jeonghan as he looked up at his lover.

“ I'm sure he’s fine. Jun has always been the type to go off by himself. I wouldn’t worry.” He said to Jeonghan, rubbing small circles on the other’s hip, which Jeonghan greatly appreciated as he settled more into his lovers lap.

“ Yeah...but-” 

“ Aishh! Isn’t that him over there?” Hoshi pointed somewhere and everyone turned their gazes to where he was pointing. Well, it was certainly Jun if the man's distinct height and overall appearance was any obvious giveaway. But…” Who the fuck is that?” Seungcheol shouted out and the rest of them had to agree as they watched their friend literally look as if he was glued to another person.

Jun had his hands, lips, his entire body attached to what looked like another man, with white hair and a stripe sweater. They were stumbling across the dancefloor, nearly bumping into everyone that passed by them as they appeared to be trying to make their way to the front door.

The foursome kept watching the couple move throughout the club until they could no longer be seen.

Hoshi let out a high whistle. 

“ Looks like our boy has finally found himself a distraction.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Hands fumbled with the key card that they were trying to insert into the troublesome slot so they could get inside the room they rented for the night.

“ Fuck.” Jun gritted out angrily, about to simply ram the door open.

The other male, who Jun still didn’t know the name of, nor did he care at the moment, giggled and reach out to take the key card from the older males hand. “ Here, let me do it.” And with ease, he got the door open without any problem. The white haired male winked at his companion cutely as he held the key card up in between his fingers. Jun responded with a deep growl in chest and shoved the other male into the open room.

The other male blinked as he was pushed into the dimly lit room. And before he could even get his bearings, Jun was already upon him, his lips taking his in one swoop and he felt his legs start the buckle just at the sheer force that the taller was exerting over him. 

Jun started backing the white haired boy into the bed that was behind until the back of his knees caught contact with it and he fell back against it, with Jun landing on top of him. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Jun raised up on his hands as he caged the smaller boy underneath. The dark haired male gazed down at the brown eyed male with a hazy gaze. It was like he was looking through a kaleidoscope. Everything was bright and colorful, yet it didn’t hurt his eyes. And this...specimen before him was the only thing that he could focus on. He had an ethereal glow around him that made Jun believe he was encountering an angel. And he was going to make this angel fall from grace by his own hands.

Running a hand down his face, Jun admired the softness of the others skin, continuing to glide his fingers down his face, to his neck, until he came in contact with the sweater the white haired angel was still wearing. Gripping the offending material in his hand, he leaned down to growl into the others ear, “ Take it off.” He ordered.

The other male stiffened slightly at the guttural, primal tone the male a top of him had. It made him more aroused than he already was and he was whimpering slightly, wanting to be touched and relieve the ache he was beginning to feel deep down in his abdomen. 

When he didn’t take off the sweater immediately, Jun narrowed his amber orbs and gripped at the bottom hem of the sweater, and without any warning, pulled it straight over the other boys head, leaving the boy below him looking mildly stunned and his hair a bit out of place.

“ When I tell you to do something, I want it done as soon as I say.” He mumbled against the boys skin as he began biting at the other man's collarbone. His body was so delicate and small. He easily could beat out many of the super models thin waists he’s seen. Jun wanted to smother it in kisses and bites. Until he wasn’t so perfect anymore.

Jun’s never wanted ruin something so bad before.

The other male cried out in a shaky moan as Jun’s tongue circled around one his pert nipples. His hands tangled themselves into Jun’s hair, trying to find somewhere for them to busy themselves as he felt completely helpless at the ministrations of Jun.

Jun’s teeth dragged over his nipple, his other hand busying itself with playing with it’s neglected twin. The other boy ran his hands from Jun’s hair down to his back, the pads of his finger pressing deep into his broad, strong back. He could feel every muscle flex as Jun moved his upper torso.

Jun looked up from what he was doing to the males nipple to see the look of euphoria on the others face. Wanting to see him completely lose it, the dark haired male left the nipples he was playing with, causing a disappointed whine to come from the male beneath him at the loss of contact and sudden exposure of cold air on his sensitive pectorals. 

The older chinese male trailed open mouthed kisses down the males torso, his hands gripped both sides of the boys slim hips, admiring how they feel beneath his hands. When his lips reached the desired destination, he glanced up once again to see the other males lust fill gaze staring down at him, anticipating his next move.

Jun smirked, pulling up a bit, and the other male almost feared he was about to stop there. But then he was only removing his shirt, baring his tight chest for him to see. And boy, was he much more muscular and toned than the white haired male had thought. After removing his shirt, Jun moved down to grip at the other man's pants. Unbuttoning them for him and pulled them off in one clean move. The smaller male was mildly amazed at the fluidity of the others actions. It made him almost how often he’s done this act with others.

However, he didn’t focus long on that as Jun was already between his legs and he felt the heat of his tongue on his erect member, causing him to immediately buck his hips up in response to the intense feeling. But Jun wasn’t having any of that as he made sure to keep the other males hips in place with hands on them. The smaller boy squirmed at the restriction of movement, wanting nothing more than to thrust himself into the warm orifice that was upon him right now.

Jun smiled as he pressed his hands down hard on the other male to keep him in place. He was enjoying making the other come undone with just simple touches and licks on the right places. He trailed his tongue down the males length, loving the taste of his warm skin on his tongue. As he reached the tip of the head, he tongued the small slit in the middle, and this made the other male go over the top, thrashing his head back as he fisted his hands once again in Jun’s dark hair.

“ Ahh...please...ge! Please…” The white haired boy screamed out, not realizing was speaking in his native language of Chinese. This made Jun lose more of his nerve as he proceeded to bring his hand over and grip the boys hard length, his teeth scraping over the head then soothing the scrapes with his warm tongue. Tired of playing around with only the head, he finally decided to take it further and relieve the other male of his frustration, and took the entire first quarter of his dick into his mouth.

The Chinese boy shuddered, feeling the slick mouth of his partners on his own member made him completely lose his control and he surrendered his body to Juns. Wanting him to finish what he started. He took one of his hands away from Juns head to clutch at the white sheets beneath him, seeking some sort of stability in this sensation overload he was experiencing. 

When Jun had a desirable amount of the males length inside his mouth, he began to slowly, painfully, slow, move his head back, until the tip of the head almost out of his mouth. This made the other boy cry out in desperation. “ Please…” He mumbled out, twisting his head to the side.

Jun stopped, letting the member plopped from his mouth as he looked upon his angel with a dark gaze. “ Please....what?” He demanded in a gravelly voice. The other also noticed that he was speaking in Chinese as well. 

He whimpered, avoiding Jun’s intense gaze. “ Please..ge, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” He bit out. His pride completely leaving in favor of his lust taking over.

Pleased with the response, the dark haired male took him back into his mouth and this time he did not falter or stop. His tongue dragged along the Chinese boys length as he bobbed his head up and down his length, his hand gripping the base of his member tightly, before releasing the pressure that he was causing. And he kept repeating this process, his pace never slowing as he sharply engulfed the boys member into his throat continuously and with perfect ease.

He could feel the other boy was close to his release as his body tensed up beneath Jun and his breathing was getting more labored. Jun increased his pace with his mouth, and the white haired boy felt like he was having the soul sucked out him. Just as he could feel the tightness building in his balls, ready to release the climax he had pent up. When suddenly, the black haired male below him stopped and removed his dick from his mouth.

The other male nearly died from this denial of completion and he was about to voice his anger, until he found himself being flipped over onto his stomach so quickly that the breath nearly knocked out of him.

Before he could get his bearings, strong hands gripped his hips and he was roughly pulled up against Jun’s now bare thighs and he could feel the large bulge of Jun’s cock pressed against his ass. A small moan emanated from him his as he wiggled his derriere a bit, wanting to feel more of him. Wanting him to be inside of him.

Jun tightened his grip on the other’s hip when he started moving his hips around. He was quite eager to have him inside him, wasn’t he? Jun rubbed his cock up and down the smaller males ass crack, giving him a slight feel of what his girth was going to feel like. And the other male nearly choked, from what he could feel, Jun was huge. Much larger than anything he’s ever dealt with.

Smiling wickedly at his partners reaction, Jun brought one his hands to the others face and straightened out four fingers. The white haired boy looked at them in slight confusion. “ Suck.” Jun demanded pressing them against the boys plump lips.

Knowing that he was in no position to disobey, he complied and took Jun’s finger into his mouth, sucking on all fingers diligently, making Jun’s gaze darker even more so at the display. Sucking on his finger, the boy turned his head slightly to look at Jun with his own hazy gaze and Jun nearly lost all control at the lewd sight. 

The boy’s beautiful face was all flushed pink from the pleasure overload he has been receiving, an his silvery white locks lost its hold and were hanging down in front of his eyes. There was a slight drool coming down from his lips as he sucked on Jun’s fingers and the elder was completely entranced.  
When he felt satisfied enough with the saturation of saliva on his fingers, Jun quickly retracted his hand from the boys mouth and without delay, inserted two fingers into the boys hole. 

“ Haaa...ahhh...fuck…” The younger boy groaned out, not expecting Jun to have inserted his whole two fingers so quickly. He clearly was not a patient man. 

The boy began to rock into the fingers that were inside of him, wanting him to add more, to go deeper. Chuckling, Jun leaned down to give the boys left ass cheek a small bite, causing him to shudder in response at the slight nip of pain. 

Jun started moving his fingers around the others hole, loving how tight and easy it was for him to get inside. Which was good, because they had no lube and he was going to have to loosen him up someway. 

He dug in deep with his fingers, feeling the walls around him close in and open as he intruded inside the organ, making it bend and shape to his will. When he felt satisfied with the two fingers, he went to add the entire four and the boy under him almost collapsed from the intensity.

Reaching down to the boys forgotten member, Jun used his other hand to continue jerking the boy off whilst fingering the males anus in preparation for what was to come. The white haired male tensed tightly at the feeling of Juns hand inside of him and if this was what four of his fingers felt like, then he wasn’t sure if could handle the real thing. 

Jun stroked deeply inside his walls, feeling the hold spread wider, centimeter by tiny centimeter, until he could almost feel the others prostate. And at the slightest brush of it, the smaller boy moaned loudly, his legs shaking as he barely held on to his balance.

“ Ge! Please! I...I need it….please fuck me already!” He screamed out and if there were anyone else on the same floor as them, then they sure had to have heard the exclamation loud and clear.

Jun paused in his hand fucking to look down at him and the younger boy knew that he looked desperate and like a wanton whore but he didn’t care. He needed to be filled and fast. The look he had on his face must of been what did it for Jun for he removed his hand from his hole, which made the other boy moan more at the loss of them, before he felt the head of something much larger at his entrance instead.

His light brown eyes widened as he felt the size of Jun’s cock head at his hole. It felt like the size of a tennis ball damn near. He knew he’s never had anything of this size before in his life and he was going to have to take time to adjust.

Biting his lips, he said, “ W-wait...I-Ah! Oh my god.”  
Jun wasted no time as he shoved his cock inside of the smaller boy, he was only about half way in when the other had started shouting, “ Wait! Wait! Please...just one second..” He groaned out as he tried to get used to Jun’s size.

A smirk appeared on the taller males as he stared down his companion, he didn’t move an inch and allowed himself to enjoy the sight of the other male writhing beneath him. “ Hm? I thought you could handle all this..you seemed so confident earlier..didn’t you baobei?” He whispered darkly as he squeezed the boys hips, ready to insert the rest of his length inside completely. 

The white haired male almost came at Jun’s words, he didn’t realize what he was getting himself into when he sought out the darker haired male. He didn’t expect this complete submission he had to the elder in a matter of moments. And he was absolutely loving it.

When the other male gave no other response other than a slight rock of the hips, Jun took that as a sign to continue and he fully inserted himself into the other’s hole, bottoming out. The other males body went rigid as he took in all of his cock and he buried his face into the pillow as he screamed out his moans.

Jun took that as further encouragement and started to rock back his hips, pulling himself out of his hole almost entirely before slamming right back in. He continued this movement, pulling himself nearly all the way out, before ramming himself right back in. His thrust growing harder and fast each time. 

The smaller boys legs were almost ready to give out as he shook each time Jun entered him from behind. The boy was seeing actual stars at this point and he was sure he couldn’t feel anything below his waist anymore. “ Nnngh...nnghh” He mumbled out, his entire body collapsing at the force of Jun’s thrusts into his prostate. The only thing holding him up now was the hold Jun had on his hips.

However, Jun wasn’t aware of his partners collapse at all as he began quickening his pace, wanting to find his completion soon. He grasped tighter at the boys hips, gaining more leverage to push himself into the males hole deeper. He slammed his hips harder and faster against the males ass, feeling his balls tighten as he approached his finish.

The heat in his lower abdomen pooled until he could no longer hold back his release anymore, and with one last hard thrust, he released himself inside the younger male. Letting his cum fill him up. Some of it dripped out of the sides of the boys compacted hole and ran down both of their sweaty thighs.

All that could be heard was the sounds of heavy breathing and as both parties were completely spent. He removed his dick from the boy’s body and Jun laid his body down on top of the others comatose one as they both were too stricken with nerves to properly move themselves into a better position.  
Jun could feel the euphoric high that he had been begin to come down as everything began darkening around the edges of his vision and he felt the lull of sleep overtake him.

The last thing he saw was the sweet face of the boy he was beside.

**End of Flashback**

 

Jun blinked slowly as he came back to the present. Did all that really happened? Taking one look at his clothes still laying on the floor and the mess of the bedding, along with the other males slightly blushing face gave him all the affirmations he needed.

But it was one detail that he almost glossed over. The whole reason why he was in this current situation in the first place.

With a speed that even a cheetah would be envious of, Jun had crossed space between him and the other male, and had his slim throat in his hand. The other boy’s eyes widened as he tried to claw Jun’s hand off but it was to no avail as Jun had a iron strong hold.

“ You fucking drugged me?!” He shouted into the shorter males face and he winced in response.

“ No!” The grip on his neck tightened. “ I mean...yes..but I didn’t mean any harm behind it. You-” He coughed and Jun growled lowly before he released his grip on the boys throat so he could speak.

The Chinese male took in gracious amounts of air as he tried to calm down his racing heart. He hadn’t expected that reaction from the older male. Then again, their entire encounter has been one big twist and turn at every moment.

Jun, however, was not in any giving mood and he tapped his foot impatiently, signaling the other to hurry up and answer him.

Straightening himself back up, the white haired boy cleared his throat, trying to not let his nervousness show. “ I meant no harm in it. You were starting to get...well, really upset and angry and I thought that would calm you down.” He shrugged. “ I take it all the time, it’s not bad at all.” 

Jun stared at the smaller boy. He didn’t seem like some sort of a druggy, nor did he act like one. So, he was confused as to why he was even taking them or giving them out in the first place. Regardless, that was none of his business, nor did he care. He only wanted answers and for this mess to be cleared up before it got worse.

“ I don't care what you think about it, I don’t do drugs. Besides, you could have laced it with something for all I know.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
The other boy sighed in exasperation, “ I didn’t lace it! It’s completely safe to take...in moderate doses...though it did hit you pretty hard..probably because it was you're first time?” The other boy seemed to wonder why Jun reacted to the drug so badly and Jun only groaned and ran his hand through his messy dark locks. 

“ Look, I don’t care. It’s over now, so it’s whatever.” The other boy only stared at him with his light brown eyes and Jun suddenly found them hard to look at for too long. Averting his own gaze, Jun began looking around for his pants and pulled them on when he found them.

Zipping up his pants, Jun shrugged on his black v neck and once he was fully dressed, he sat back on the bed and pulled out his phone to call his personal driver. After giving him the address of the hotel he was in, he looked from his phone over to where the other boy was currently leaning against the windowsill, looking out the glass.

Jun raised a dark eyebrow, who was this guy? He seems so different from who he met at the club. He had been mysterious and sly last night, as well as a lot more confident in his words and actions. But now, the person here only seemed like a lost young boy. Jun wasn’t sure which one was real.

“ What’s your name?’ Jun asked, breaking the silence in the air.

The other male turned away from the window, and looked at him with mild surprise. “ Um, it’s Minghao. Xu Minghao.” 

So he was Chinese then. This both intrigued Jun as well as bothered him. It was rare he met a fellow Chinese person in Korea, so now that he did know one, it was unfortunate that they had to meet under these untimely circumstances.

“ Minghao, huh? What part are you from?” 

“ Beijing.” Minghao answered instantly. Jun was almost surprised with how quick he was to share his personal facts.

“ Ah, interesting. I’m from Shenzhen, Guangdong.” He told him quietly. He never usually told anyone where he was originally from. It didn’t seem like a fact worth sharing. But for some reason, he felt safe sharing it with him.

Minghao blinked, and a small giggle escaped his lips. Lips, which Jun noted, were slightly bruised and seemed puffier than normal. His eye amber eyes darkened slightly upon seeing that.

“ What’s funny?” He mumbled, his voice coming out a bit gruffer than intended.

“ You’re from Shenzhen? That’s just odd to hear, I would have assumed Shanghai or Hong Kong.” He said, shrugging his thin shoulders.

Jun’s gaze diverted from Minghaos delicious looking lips back to the other’s eyes and he made a face at him. “ What are you even talking about, Shenzhen is one of the most famous cities in China.” Jun shook his head, his hair falling over his molten amber orbs. “ Are you even really from China.” He questioned jokingly with a slight tilt to his lips.

Minghao gave a look of indignation and Jun found that to be much cuter than he thought it should be. Realizing what he was doing, Jun changed his attention, ‘ What am I doing? He’s a stranger...and a drug head at that.’ He thought adamantly.

Standing up from the bed, Jun figured he better start going outside so his driver won’t think he really got kidnapped or something. Plus he wanted avoid any attention from people who might recognize him. 

Heading to the door, Jun checked to make sure no one was lingering in the halls before he turned back to look at Minghao who also appeared to be readying to leave. “ Well, I’m leaving now. My driver will be here soon…” He sighed, he was going to regret this later. “ Did you want me to drop you off somewhere?” He offered reluctantly.

Minghao seemed shocked that Jun had even offered and he looked slightly conflicted, but shook his head instead. “ No, it’s fine. I’ve got my own ride.” He told him, smiling. And once again, Jun was stuck staring at it.

He blinked, remembering he needed to leave. But he was curious. “ Okay...wait, when did you call for a ride? I don’t recall you having a car.” Honestly, Jun was trying his best to avoid mentioning anything to do with last night but he didn’t see how Minghao would have had a car in this situation.

Minghao furrowed his brows before a sheepish smile appeared on his small face, he rubbed the back of his head. “ Oh, no. I called a friend on your phone to come and get me earlier. Hope you don’t mind.” He responded and dropped his hand back down to his sides.

Jun nodded slowly, not really caring that the other had used his phone. Though he did wonder how he managed to do all this while he was asleep. Jun wasn’t the deepest of sleepers. A slight step on the floor could wake him up easily. That drug must have knocked him out harder than he thought.

When Jun only stood there, staring off into who knows where, is when Minghao decided he should be leaving now as well. He grabbed a couple complimentary mints off the nightstand and walked over to the doorway where Jun still stood.

The shorter male smiled at him, “ Are you….” He trailed off, gesturing towards the other.

Jun coughed, he didn’t realize he had just been standing there, looking idiotic. “ Yeah, go ahead. I’ll have you go out first. I can’t have too many people seeing me.” He told him.

Minghao raised a brow in confusion but only shrugged and made to walk away.

“Wait.”

Minghao turned around, the look on his face was innocent and inquisitive at the same time and Jun almost told him to stay. Almost.

The other male stared at him, waiting for him to speak. 

“ Um, so this thing that happened between us. Last night, I mean…”Flashbacks to moaning and bare skin invaded his mind for a brief second and he almost forgot what he was going to say. “ That does not leave this room. I can’t have this sort of thing coming back on me.” He narrowed his eyes at the other male, all embarrassment aside. “ So, don’t go telling your friends or whoever about this.” There was an unspoken threat laid behind those words but Minghao understood what he was saying loud and clear.

“ I understand, I promise I won’t say anything.” He told him with a small smile and a slight bow before he walked away.

Jun watched his skinny frame walk away until he couldn’t see him anymore. It was fine.

He was never going to see him again.

But why did he feel disappointed rather than relieved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightyyyyy~  
> Sooooo  
> ahem. I don't know how or what I wrote for that smut scene aha.  
> Honestly, I feel like I could of ended the story right there. But I wont, as I said I'd make it a story and a decent one at that!  
> There will definitely be more coming in the future! I was so happy with the response in the last chapter I wanted to quickly get this one out to you guys.
> 
> And if in case you guys were wondering, Minghao is younger than Jun. I won't say how old he is yet, I'll explain it in the story.  
> Also, the term, 'ge' which was used earlier by Minghao means 'elder' in Chinese. Correct if Im wrong though. I just didn't want to use the word 'hyung' since their well, both Chinese and can speak it, what's the point :)
> 
> Anywho, again, hope you guys enjoyed and pleease leave comments on what you thought of it and any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated ;3


	3. Habit

**_A few days later…_ **

 

“ Wait, you’re not explaining you’re story right Jun...what exactly happened when you left the club with that guy?” 

 

The man in question, Jun, heaved a deep sigh and slapped his paperwork down on his desk in front of him. Seungcheol had been at this for the past hour trying to pry information out of him about what happened last weekend, and Jun was deflecting all of his relentless questions.

 

But it seemed that the dark haired male was not going to give up any time soon.

 

Jun glared at the male sitting across from him on the lounging couch that was inside his office. “ Do you not have your  _ own _ company to be running Cheol-hyung?” He asked, with emphasis on the word, ‘own’.

 

Seungcheol scoffed, not looking up from the phone he was holding in his hands. “ Um, that’s what assistants are for Jun.”

 

“ Assistants are supposed to  _ assist  _ you, not run your company.”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes which were covered in his current favorite pair of contacts that had a slightly reddish hue to the usual brown he had. “ You clearly don’t know how to utilize your employees to your advantage.” He got up from his lazy position on the couch and stretched his back as he stood. Yawning, he said, “ Anyways, don’t think we’re done here about what happened the other night.” He made to head towards the door.

 

Jun raised a defined brow as Seungcheol made to leave. “ Where are you going?” Not that he cared if he stayed or went, but he didn’t expect him to leave out of nowhere. Usually his friend was stubborn enough to stay around until he had to strangle a confession out of him.

 

Seungcheol paused at the door, feigning a shocked expression, “ Why? Did you want me to stay? Does Junnie love his hyung that much?” He teased.

 

Jun made a disgusted face at his long time friend, “ No, you imbecile. I just wanted to know why you decided to leave all of sudden after you spent so long wasting my precious time.”

 

His friend chuckled, leaning against the door frame.” Wow, I’m so hurt. Must you be so cold?” When he received no response, he rolled his eyes and pushed off the doorframe. “ I’m going to go see Jeonghan and Joshua.” He said with slight uncertainty in his tone.

 

That struck Jun as odd, normally Seungcheol wouldn’t waste a single moment in Jeonghan and Joshua’s presence, at least not by himself. Not that Cheol didn’t like them, quite the opposite really, they just liked to get on each others nerves the most out of their group of friends. And Seungcheol always falls for Jeonghan’s pranks and smart comments. Joshua just encourages the madness between the two which makes him equally as guilty. 

 

When Jun only gave him a look that clearly said, ‘wtf why’, he shrugged his shoulders. “ Man, I don’t know, apparently they want to do karaoke or some shit tonight and wanted me to come.” He checked the time on his phone.” Anyways I gotta go, they’re gonna pick me up.” He glanced back at Jun who, having lost interest, went back to looking over his neglected paperwork. “ Hey....maybe, did you wanna come with? It would be a lifesaver if you did.”

 

“ Nope.”

 

Seungcheol sighed, he should of known that Jun would say no. It was difficult to get him out his office or house. The night at the club was one of very few instances.

 

“ Whatever, bye. If I kill Jeonghan it will be all your fault.” He warned and exited his office, shutting the door behind him.

 

Giving a slight shake of his head at his friends ridiculous claims, Jun attempted to resume his work. However, after having read the same sentence about profit increases ten times he knew he wasn’t going to able to focus on work at the moment.

 

Setting his papers down, Jun leaned back in his recliner and pinched the bridge of nose, trying to clear his mind of the random thoughts swirling around. But one thought in particular kept surfacing.

 

The boy from the club.

 

The one he ended up getting a hotel with and...engaging in unwarranted activities.

 

He still didn’t understand how things had transpired that suddenly from the club to a night in a hotel. He was sure he had been drugged. With what, he didn’t know, and definitely didn't want to try it again.

 

The feeling...was a feeling he both loved and hated. He loved how free he felt, like he was invincible and could do anything. What he didn’t love was the fact that he lost control of himself, and if it’s one thing Jun liked to maintain, it was control.

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t contemplate getting the authorities involved. After all, he  _ was  _ unwillfully drugged which made him do things against his better conscious. And what with his high standing in the corporate world and connections, he could have that kid locked up in an instant. Granted if the name he provided was actually his real name. He should probably look into that when he had the time.

Sighing, he was about to go back to looking over his paperwork when heard a ping come from his cell phone. Picking up, he glanced at it and saw he had a message from someone named, ‘Minghao’.

 

Jun paused, a sudden wave of shock and confusion passing through him at seeing the name appear on the phone screen. He knew no else with that name other than the person from the other night. But he hadn’t asked for his number. At least he didn’t  _ recall _ ever getting his number. But then again, he was drugged for a majority of their time together so he could have for all he knew. Still, this was completely unexpected.

 

Slowly opening up the message, he read what it said.

 

**_Minghao:_ ** _ Did I leave my ID with you? _

 

Staring at the message in confusion, Jun wasn’t sure what he was talking about. An ID? Why would he have someones ID?

 

Fingers hovered over his keyboard as he debated on what to say. Or if he should even be replying in the first place. He had no idea who this guy really was, or if it was actually the same Minghao from the other night.

 

Sighing, he was about to simply delete the message and pretend he never saw it when another one came in right after.

 

**_Minghao:_ ** _  Sorry if this was random, I just figured you might have seen it. _

 

Raising a brow, Jun reopened his keyboard and typed out a reply.

 

**_Jun:_ ** _ How did you get my number? _

 

Jun could care less about this ID that Minghao was asking about. He had more pressing concerns than that. Like how he was able to exchange phone numbers without Jun knowing.

 

It was a few moments before he got a response.

 

**_Minghao:_ ** _ Oh….that, you gave it to me that night at the club remember?  _

 

Jun paused for a moment, actually considering if he did in fact hand over his number to him. However, Jun could only remember so much of that night and it gave him a headache to even try.

 

**_Jun:_ ** _ No...considering I was drugged. _

 

This time the response took a good while. Almost to where Jun thought he forgot to send his message or something. Perhaps he had offended him?

But what did he care if he did? Nothing was a lie. He was in fact drugged by the very person texting him right now.

 

Mentally blocking all thoughts of Minghao, Jun set his phone down and got up from his desk. He stretched his long limbs and took a look at his smartwatch. He was tired, mentally and and physically. It was about time he headed home. He was very behind on all of his paperwork and has had to push back several meetings due to him not knowing what any of them were for.

It has just been a terrible week in general. But Jun wasn’t the type to let that show. As far as his friends and associates were concerned, everything was business as usual.

 

As he finished packing up his personal things, his phone vibrated again. Indicating a new message has been received. This time Jun didn’t really want to see it. He found this Minghao person to be somewhat of a threat. To what? He didn’t know but he doesn’t want any of it to continue much longer for him to find out.

 

Sighing, the dark haired male grabbed his phone and after much mental debate, he flicked open his messages and read the latest one from Minghao.

 

**_Minghao:_ ** _ Haha..oh yeah, well nevermind then. I guess I just lost it at the club or something. It’s fine, sorry to bother you. _

 

Jun thought that was going to be all he sent, but the little chat bubbles appeared at the bottom of the screen, meaning that Minghao was still typing something. However, after a few seconds it stopped and nothing else was said.

 

He was tempted to respond, wanting to get more information on this person. What his whole deal was about. But he thought better of it and simply deleted the message thread. He didn’t have the time or care to keep entertaining this.

 

He was done.

 

* * *

 

Entering his home, Jun immediately tossed his blazer away on the nearby couch and loosened his tie off. He normally didn’t wear ties as he found them to be constricting but today he figured why not; until he soon regretted it when he caught his reflection once today and thought he looked way older than he was.

 

Yawning, the Chinese male was beginning to ascend the staircase that would lead to his second floor when the voice of his maid called out to him.

 

“ Young master?” Called his maid. She was a middle aged woman who, if you asked him, cared entirely too much about her appearance. She had at least a layer of makeup caked on her face and Jun rarely ever saw her without any on. He wasn’t even sure he knew what she really looked like underneath all the cosmetics.

 

She was a sweet woman though, and she’s been with his family for a long time. He was glad to have her when she made the choice to stay with him in South Korea. However, she had the temper of a tea kettle and when you leave her on for too long, she was bound to explode. Which was why Jun remained always respectful to his elder. Even treating her like she was his own mother and not just as his maid.

 

“ Yes?” He replied, pausing mid step as he looked back to see his maid standing at the bottom of the staircase. She was holding his favorite leather jacket. It was dry cleaned from what  he could tell by the dry cleaning bag it was in.

 

She took a few steps up the stairs and smiled as she handed him his jacket, “ I picked your clothes from this week up from the dry cleaners. The rest are already hanging up in your closet.” 

 

Jun accepted the jacket, he was confused as to why she was handing him this particular item of clothing and not just hang it up with the rest of the clothes. But he was too tired to really care so he took the jacket with a nod, mumbling a ‘thank you’ in their natural language, Mandarin. They always spoke in their home language. It only made sense. He saw no reason why they shouldn’t. Just because they lived in Korea didn’t mean they had to speak Korean to each other.

 

Just as he was about to turn back around and continue heading upstairs, he was once again stopped by his maid who asked for him to wait. Sighing, Jun used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, “ Ms. Qing Shan..can whatever else it is wait until tomorrow? I’m not hungry so I’m not going to eat and no I don’t need anything else for the night.” 

 

Qing Shan put a hand on her bony hip and raised a very well drawn eyebrow, “ Oh, so now you don’t need me is that it? Am I getting on your nerves now? Eh?!” She asked in a scarily low voice that made Jun almost ran up the stairs to get away from her. She was scary when he was a child and she was still scary now as an adult.

 

Jun let out a low groan, “ You know I don’t mean it like that...I’m just tired…”

 

Qing Shan narrowed her blue contact covered eyes at him and Jun suddenly felt very guilty for what he said.

 

“ I-” He was immediately cut off by her raising her hand.

 

“ Ah, I don’t want to hear it. Maybe if you took better care of yourself and stopped staying out at odd hours of the night you wouldn’t be so tired and mad all the time.” She dug into him, no sympathy in her voice at all.

 

“ Anyways, what I was trying to tell you was I also found this in your jacket pocket earlier too.” His maid reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a small white card.

 

“ Now, I know you’re not twenty one anymore, nor do you have that ridiculous bowl cut hairstyle anymore.” She went up a step and handed the white card over to him. “ So, whose ID did you take?”

 

Jun stared at his maid like she was speaking in tongues. “ What?” He replied dumbly and took the card from his maid. His amber eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked upon the ID card.

 

Xu Minghao. The doe eyes and small face were unmistakable. Despite only seeing his face in proper lighting for a few moments. He could tell it was him.

 

“ You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

* * *

 

Was he really about to do this? Why did he even bother to come here?

 

Jun was currently standing outside the home of Xu Minghao. If the address that was on his ID was the correct one that is. After his maid gave him the ID, Jun had spent a while debating on if he should return it or not. Obviously, if it were anyone else's ID he would make sure that it got properly returned to its owner, but this wasn’t some random stranger. Well, he technically is a stranger but that’s besides the point.

 

Jun knew who it was and that it was in fact a missing item. After a long mental battle, he eventually decided to simply go to the address that was on the card and drop it off. He surprisingly didn’t live that far from him, it only took about 10 minutes through the city.

 

The Chinese male hesitated as he stood at the front of the property. What if it  _ wasn’t  _ actually his home? For all he knew, it could be a fake address and this was some elaborate set up to get him here and then rob him for what he’s worth. Not that he was afraid or anything, he knew for sure that he could take Minghao’s skinny frame down if he wanted to. But the idea it could be a trap was what worried him.

 

Sighing, he raised his hand into a fist to knock on the door. He already made it this far, might as well see it completely through.

 

Jun knocked a total of three times and waited for a response. After about a minute of him waiting, he began to get annoyed. Why does no one answer their doors nowadays?

 

Growling, he instead chose to use the doorbell and rang it a couple of times. Still nothing. Losing his nerve, Jun was about to say ‘screw it’ and just leave the ID on the ground for them to find when the door finally opened up.

 

“ Mom, did you not hear the doorbell?? Aish, why do I always-” Jun’s eyes travelled up to meet that of Minghao’s who looked like he seen a ghost.

 

They stood there staring at each other, neither one speaking or moving, until the sound of a woman came from inside the house. “ Minghao? Why are you just holding the door open? Who is-”

 

“ Nothing mom! It’s just a..friend.” Minghao quickly shut the door behind him before his mother could come to the door and see Jun standing outside. That was sure to raise high suspicion.

 

Jun had took a step back when Minghao came outside, and did a once over on the white haired boy’s appearance. He still looked relatively the same, though the drastic eyeliner and shadow look was gone and his hair didn’t look as tamed as it did when he first saw him. As well as he had on a pair of track pants and a oversized white t shirt.

 

Jun actually liked the way he looked. It was quite effortless how he was able to make the simplest look, seem attractive. He mentally shook his head, now was not the time for such mundane thoughts.

 

Jun schooled his features into his usual stoic look and reached into his pants pocket to grab the ID he held. Though he didn’t pull it out, not yet. He had a few questions to ask first.

 

Minghao crossed his arms across his thin, yet decently wide chest, as he waited for Jun to say something. When it was clear the other male was going to remain silent, Minghao sighed and shook his head. 

 

“ What are you doing here? How did you even find out where I lived?” The white haired male asked. His voice slightly shook, it was obvious that Jun’s sudden appearance at his home was a surprise for him.

 

Jun blinked, before a slight smirk appeared on his face, “ Let’s just say...I have great resources.”

 

Minghao looked at him as though he was some sort of manifested plague.That made Jun chuckle a bit.

 

He pulled the ID card from out his pocket, “ I assume this belongs to you?” 

Minghao tentatively took the card from his hand’s and his eyes lit up when he was it was his missing ID card. A sigh of relief escaped his thick lips, that Jun noticed looked extra plump at the moment, as though he spent time biting on them. Jun coughed a bit, gaining the other males attention once more.

 

A slight tinge of pink shaded the smaller mans cheeks as he scratched the back his neck, “ Ah, I guess I should say thank you? I was worried I lost it.” Then he blinked and squinted his honey brown eyes at Jun, “ But when I asked you about it yesterday you didn’t say you had it.” He accused.

 

Jun shrugged, settling his finger inside his pants pocket, and hooking his thumbs over. “ To be fair, I really didn’t know I had it. My maid found it when she picked up my dry cleaning. So, technically you should be thanking her, I’m sure I would have never noticed if she didn’t see it.”

 

Minghao didn’t seemed inclined to believe him, but he figured that since he brought it back, whether he had it all along or not, didn’t really matter anymore.

 

“ Alright, well, tell her I said thank you then.” He said while pocketing the card.

 

It was a bit awkward for a moment as neither knew what to say from that point. They technically had nothing more to discuss, or anything to do with each other anymore. The ID card was successfully given back to its owner, so what was Jun still doing here?

 

“ Sooo,” Jun started, as he still wanted to know a couple of things. “ I assume you live with your parents?” Not the best question to start with, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

 

Minghao looked back behind him to make sure the door was still closed before he turned back and answered, “ Uh, yeah...well just my mother. My dad doesn’t live with us.” His eyes shot up to look at Jun. “ Why? Is there a problem?”

 

The taller man was surprised to hear the mild tone of hostility in the other’s voice. He didn’t mean to bring up anything difficult, but he found it odd that the type of person he met a adult club was still living with his parents.

 

Jun held up his hands in defense, “ I’m just curious, I wouldn’t have thought someone like you lived with your parents still.” That made Minghao blink, a small smirk showing on his face.

 

“ Someone like me? And what is that pray tell? You don’t even know me.” 

 

Jun lowered his hands and lightly growled,  _ that  _ right there was the Minghao he remembered from the night at the club. Sly, smart mouthed, with an air of mystery that made him want to invade all of his personal spaces. Figure out what he was composed of and how he could take it  _ all _ from him.

“ I meant, you’re twenty one, you were at a club that is not easy to get into from the public and it’s clear you’re not afraid to meet strangers. I would have thought you to be more...independent.” 

 

At that, Minghao pursed his lips, finding what he said to be somewhat offensive. “ So because I still live with my mother, that doesn’t make me independent?” Minghao scoffed, “ Sorry to break it to you, Mr. I’m rich and famous, but we all can’t be afforded the same luxuries you have.” Rolling his eyes, Minghao turned to leave. “ Anyways, thanks again for the ID card, now if we’re done…” He trailed off when Jun suddenly had his hand on his arm, stopping him from going.

 

“ Wait-I…” What was he going to say? Sorry? He wasn’t actually sorry. He meant what he had said, but he didn’t mean for him to take it this way. Seungcheol was right. He had terrible social skills.

 

Minghao looked down at the hand on his arm, and switched his gaze to the owner of that hand, raising a single eyebrow at Jun. “ Yes?” 

 

Just then the door behind Minghao opened and he nearly fell backwards before he caught his balance. He also noticed that Jun’s grip on him had also tightened when he lost his balance but he ignored it, instead moving his arm out of his hold.

 

Both men looked up to see the small face of a short woman standing at the door. She had longish black hair and tired, yet lovely brown eyes, just like Minghao’s. The woman paused as she looked at her son and then to the taller male next him who looked like he belonged on a movie set.

 

“ Minghao, why are you just standing outside? And with a guest no less! That’s so rude. You could have at least brought him inside.” His mother scolded, lightly slapping her son his bare arm. Causing Minghao to wince. Jun gave a small chuckle at the funny scene. Earning him a glare from the other Chinese boy.

 

However, Jun wasn’t prepared when the boy’s mother turned to him. Jun looked at her, not knowing what to say. He hadn’t anticipated meeting someone elses mother. 

 

Minghao’s mother narrowed her eyes at him, looking him up and down and Jun suddenly felt  _ very  _ self conscious.

 

“ And who might you be? Are you a classmate of Minghao’s from school?” She stopped, her gaze getting even more scrutinizing. “ Though, you look to be a bit too old to be attending High School...perhaps college?” Jun froze.

 

“ Mom!” Minghao looked mortified.

 

His mother blinked innocently at her son, “ What? I don’t mind you have college friends, I’m actually glad you’re already making friends in that grade level. You’ll be well established by the time you graduate!” She stated enthusiastically, not noticing the tense air that had came upon them.

 

“ Anyways,” She turned to Jun, who was looking at Minghao intently. “ Would you like to come in? My HaoHao here doesn’t know how to properly treat guests. I have to scold him sometimes.” She smiled, “ I have some tea made if you’d like?” She offered.

 

Jun tore his gaze his away from the other male, and gave a tense smile to the older woman. “ To answer your previous question, My name is Junhui. And no, thank you. I do appreciate the offer but I was just about to leave actually. I only came to drop something off to Minghao.” He said politely, to which Minghao’s mom found herself staring up at Jun in adorement.

 

“ Oh! And you speak perfect Chinese! My my, Minghao hasn’t mentioned him making Chinese friends. He’s so shy you know-”

 

“ Mom!” Minghao cut her off and without further thought, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back inside the house. “ He has to go, okay? Maybe next time he can stay.” Minghao knew what he said would probably never happen given what the other now knows about him but he needed something to get his mother to leave them alone.

 

“ Agh, alright, calm down. I’m going, but don’t stand out here too long, I don’t want you getting sick.” Minghao only blushed in response to his mother’s embarrassing comments. Why wasn’t gone already? His mother gave Jun a wink, “ Nice to meet you, Jun! I do hope you come by again.” And with that she went back inside. Not realizing the situation that she just placed her son in.

 

Once the door was closed, Minghao could feel Jun’s burning gaze on him. Suddenly he could feel aura’s and if Jun’s was any example, it felt dark. Very dark.

 

Jun took a step closer to Minghao, causing the latter to step back. Jun continued to slowly approach Minghao until the smaller male was pressed against his front door. Jun became all he could see in his line of sight.

 

Jun narrowed his brown eyes, studying the other male very closely.

 

“ High..school?” He raised his arm and pressed his hand next to Minghao’s head. Caging him so he couldn’t escape. “ Just who the hell are you?” He was done playing around, he wanted answers. Now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry it took this long for me to update with a new chapter! I've been around, but I lost a bit a motivation to continue I'll be honest. It happens to all of us, but I thought about the comments I received and it helped! Not too mention all of this Junhao content us Junhao enthusiasts have been blessed with lately, I couldn't help but be inspired to continue writing about my favorite ship in Kpop!
> 
> Anyways, some things I wanted to mention. So, as you can see in the tags, I put underage in it as this does start off with some considerably underage content. Minghao's age and everything will be explained in the next chapter, but do know that Jun is definitely in his mid to late twenties. Around twenty six or twenty seven, we'll see on that later.  
> But yeah, it's nothing crazy but if anyone feel's uncomfortable with the idea of a younger man/older male then you may want to avert your ideas.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! And please leave your comments and tell me what you think! It helps a lot!
> 
> S/N - I'm thinking of giving Minghao a make over in this and give him the black hair he has irl. What you guys think? I'm thinking yes ;3


	4. Fronting

Jun pressed closer to the other male, he could feel the slight tremble in Minghao’s body; he was clearly nervous. And he should be what with a over six foot male invading his personal space.

“ I suggest you start talking, _now._ ” The dark haired man said, his warm breath ghosting over Minghao’s pallid face.

The younger Chinese male visibly swallowed, his eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Wait. I...I can’t talk about it here, can we go somewhere else first, please?” He pleaded, pressing himself further into the door behind him, wishing it would magically open and allow him inside and away from the menacing male in front of him.

Perhaps if he could just lean his arm closer to the doorknob he could…

Minghao was broken out of his planning when Jun suddenly moved away from him. He turned his head to look at him in confusion, using his other hand to rub his now tense neck. He thought he was considerably tall in most of his social groups, but being with Jun made him realize just how small he was in comparison.

Jun crossed his arms over his chest and eyed him suspiciously, “ Why can’t you talk here?” He glanced around, “ Could it be this isn’t even your real home?” He questioned.

Minghao sighed, how did he get himself into this predicament? “ Yes, this is my real home. Everything on that ID is real, well, expect for my age, obviously.” At Jun’s hard stare he continued, stuttering his words a bit, “  B-but, I don’t want my mother to overhear us. She can’t know about _any_ of this.” He explained, glancing behind him to make sure his mother wasn’t in fact, eavesdropping on them.

After a long while of Jun just staring at Minghao, the younger was about to crack under the intensity of Jun’s presence alone, but luckily for him, Jun stopped staring at him. “ Fine. Follow me.” He said as he started walking away.

Minghao blinked, “ Wait, what?” He asked dumbly. He didn’t actually think Jun would agree to what he said.

Jun paused in his steps, and you could visibly see his back muscles rise and fall as he took a deep, agitated breath. He turned around, and without a moment wasted, grabbed Minghao’s wrist and dragged him along.

The white haired male found himself stumbling as he tried to keep up with Jun who was unrelenting in his vice grip on his wrist. “ Wait, wait, I need to tell my mom where I’m-” He stopped what he was going to say when he found himself in front of a gorgeous, sleek black car.

“ Get in.” Jun said without room for debate, opening up the car door for Minghao, which he noted with amazement, completely flipped up like a wing. This car was _clearly_ worth more than his whole house. Perhaps more than these block of houses combined.

When Minghao only stood there looking stupid, Jun rolled his amber orbs and all but shoved Minghao into the car, and slammed the door shut. He climbed into the driver side, and only a second passed before they were zipping out of Minghao’s neighborhood and into the streets.

Minghao braced himself against the passenger door, unfamiliar with being inside of a car this nice, going _this fast_. He had to be pushing at least 90. And Minghao didn’t drive, as he had no license, but he was sure that the speed limit here was 50.

Aside from the terrifying car ride, for Minghao at least, they were silent most of the time. With Jun only speaking when he had received a few phone calls while driving.

After about ten minutes, they finally came to a stop. Jun quickly got out of the car and before Minghao could even get his seatbelt off, he was already being pulled out by Jun.

 _‘ Geez, what is this guy’s problem? He wasn’t this aggressive before.’_ Minghao thought, as he was once again, being dragged by Jun to who knows where.

Jun led them to what looked to be a small cafe, and Minghao almost said something smart. He did all of that, just to bring them to a cafe? There was dozens of them literally a block away from his house.

As they entered the building, Jun released his tight grip on Minghao, and he noticed that he was holding his hand now. Almost to make it seem like they were a couple and nothing else suspicious.

It seemed Jun was well known at this particular cafe as the hostess immediately recognized him and proceeded to guide them towards the back of the cafe, where there wasn’t that many patrons. She seated them at a small table that was next to a nice window view.

However, that was short lived when Jun quickly closed the blinds and Minghao saw nothing else. Biting his lips, Minghao turned his head to look at Jun, wondering what he should say now that they were here.

“ Stop that.” Jun ordered, abruptly.

Minghao furrowed his brow, not understanding what he was talking about. He wasn’t doing anything.

“ _That._ Stop biting your lips like that.” Minghao realized he was in fact, biting his lips and immediately stopped.

“ Oh, sorry.” He muttered. Why was he even apologizing? Who cares if he bit his lips? Albeit, he didn’t like when he did it either, but it made no sense for Jun to be that upset over it. Minghao eyed Jun warily, wondering what exactly was this guy’s deal.

Jun sighed, waving his apology off, he realized he probably sounded like a maniac, but he couldn’t think straight when Minghao bit his lips like that. Making them a blush red and wet with his saliva, which Jun had a taste of not too long ago…

“ Anyways,” Jun coughed into his fist, trying to rid himself of the images of Minghao laid out, naked and pliant below him. He needed to focus on getting some answers. “ start talking. And I expect you to tell me every single little detail. Don’t try and bullshit me.” Jun demanded, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Minghao sighed, he was only going along with all of this because he didn’t want Jun informing his mother of what’s been going on. If she ever found out it would spell complete disaster for him.

Otherwise, if he wasn’t caught in such a bad spot he wouldn’t be taking this guy’s shit for so long. Minghao may make some bad decisions, but he wasn’t an idiot. He could tell when things weren’t in his favour.

At Jun’s impatient stare, Minghao decided he should just get it over with. No point in holding back the truth any longer.

“...Anyways, I’m actually seventeen.” He winced when Jun’s fist came slamming down onto the hardwood surface of the coffee table.

“ _You’re what?”_ Jun grumbled darkly. You could see the veins in his hand clearly with how tight his fist was. The look in his eyes were frightening as it looked like an actual fire was smoldering behind his irises.

“ I’m seventeen-” He was cut off again by Jun putting his hand up to stop him from speaking.

“I heard what you said…” Jun gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he tried to take deep breaths. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Did he really have sex with a fucking minor? If this was some sort of cruel joke that his friends were playing on him or something then he was going to kill every single one of them.

The younger male looked at Jun warily, not sure if he should say anything more. After all, he could understand how the situation may look really bad, especially since he was sure Jun was much older than him.

“ Okay, listen to me.” Jun’s sharp gaze rose up to glare into Minghao’s and the younger almost lost his nerve. “ I’m not going to be seventeen, “ Jun cringed at hearing the word again, “ for much longer. My birthday is in two months. Then I’ll be legal and...yeah. I’ll be considered an adult.” Well technically, in Korea, they don’t up your age until after the year has passed. But physically, mentally and everything else, he was going to be of age.

Jun straightened back up. He was still tense but he was trying not to let his anger show too much. After all, he was still in public and worried that he would snap and attempt to strangle the male in front of him if he didn’t calm down.

Jun breathed deeply, letting the air out through his nose. “ Two months..” He mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment.

Mingaho nodded slowly, “ Yes, so it’s not as bad it seems.”  Jun’s eyes snapped back open.

“ I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation, do you?” The CEO questioned, leaning forward, causing Minghao to lean back in his chair.

When Minghao didn’t respond, Jun rolled his eyes, and waved for him to continue, “ Alright, go ahead, finish the rest of your ‘story’.” He ordered.

Just then, a female waitress walked over to their table and Minghao paused what he was going to say. Jun looked annoyed at the woman’s sudden presence. The poor girl looked nervous and Minghao gave her a small smile, to ease the tension in the air.

She smiled back, “ Hello! My name is Dami, what can I get for you two today?” She asked, holding her pen and paper out, ready to write down whatever they requested.

Minghao blinked his large eyes at the waitress and looked at Jun.

Jun tapped his finger on the table in annoyance, “ What do you want?” He asked Minghao tersely.

Minghao didn’t expect the older male to actually offer to buy him anything. He thought they were just here to talk. He didn’t even know what they sold here at this little cafe.

Feeling the waitresses eyes on him, he nervously said, “ Um, I’ll have a iced coffee.”

The waitress nodded and she turned to Jun who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Minghao for a second, “ And for you sir?” She asked expectantly.

“ Just give me a iced americano.” He ordered, waving her away.

“ Of course, sir, I’ll be right back with your orders. Thank you.” The waitress quickly jotted their orders down and hurried away, unable to take the tense air any longer.

Minghao was intrigued by the amount of authority that Jun seemed to hold over these people here. It was as though people were working around _him_ rather than just offering simple customer service.

He came out of his musings when he noticed Jun was still staring intently at him.

It unnerved Minghao with the way Jun looked at him. As though he was waiting for him to crack and come out of a shell or something.

Clearing his throat, Minghao continued, “ So, yeah, I’m seventeen. And I go to highschool. I’m in my last year. I’m-” He was interrupted again by Jun.

“ Alright, that’s obvious, I want to know why you drugged me that night in the club? And why were you there? Am I being targeted for something?” Jun berated him with questions that had been burning his throat for the past week. He needed to know the real reason behind all of this.

Minghao looked perturbed at the sudden question. Targeted? What did he think he was part of a mafia or something?

At the other male’s confused look, Jun sighed, resuming his finger drumming on the table.

“ You would be very surprised at the amount of death threats, ransoms, blackmail, you name it that gets thrown at me, day by day.” He shrugged his shoulders, “ Of course I have several preventive measures set in place to protect myself from such heinous actions but never..” Jun paused for a moment to stare Minghao straight in the eyes. “..would I expect for someone like _you_ to completely bypass them.” He stated, his tone suddenly dropping to dangerous levels.

Minghao wasn’t sure what to say to that. He honestly didn’t even know what to expect when he met Jun. He thought he was just going to be an easy grab and go. He hadn’t intended for all this to happen.

“ I..” He hesitated and Jun didn’t break his stare on the white haired male once. He really couldn’t escape this one.

“ I’m not targeting you. Well, I mean I _was_ , but not in the way that you think.” At Jun’s disbelieving look he continued on, his voice going lower, “ I sell drugs. Nothing hardcore, but stuff like X, angel dust, weed, any party drug, you name it.”

“ So you are a druggie.” Jun stated.

Minghao looked offended, “ Excuse me, no, I’m not. I don’t do any of my own stuff. I only sell it.” Jun’s stare got harder and he sighed, “ Okay, sometimes I do some party pills but that’s honestly it. I swear.”

Jun looked at him a little longer, and Minghao looked right back at him, adamant to prove he wasn’t some drug addict. After a few seconds, Jun relented, loosening his shoulders and leaning more into the conversation.

“ Okay, fine, so what was it that you gave me that night? One of your ‘party pills’?” The older male asked, curious as to what it was that made someone as tolerant as him, lose himself.

Minghao nodded, “ Technically, yes.”

“ Okay...so _why_ did you force it into me. Because if that is one of your selling techniques I suggest you find a better way to do it.” Jun said dryly.

Minghao almost rolled his eyes, but he still wasn’t feeling too comfortable around this person so he didn’t wanted to lower his guard, not yet.

“ No, that’s not how I sell… You were getting very hostile and it was the only thing I could think of in that moment.” Minghao admitted.

“ The only-what are you even talking about? I wasn’t being hostile at all!” Jun shouted, once again drawing attention back to their lone table in the back.

Where were their drinks?

Minghao blinked, “ You..were kind of being crazy back then, I seriously thought you were going to hit me or something, so...I did the only thing I could think of..” Jun cut him off.

“ Drug me.”

“ In a sense...yes.”

Just then, the waitress finally came back with their drinks and set them down for each before bowing and taking her leave. Minghao mumbled a ‘thank you’ and took a small sip out of his iced coffee. Jun left his alone.

“ Okay, back to the point, so you drugged me because you were scared I would hurt you or something, fine. But what I don’t understand is why you _chose_ me in the first place. Were you planning to sell me some of your...drugs or what? It sure didn’t seem like you just wanted a dance partner.”

Minghao started biting his lip again and Jun nearly lost it. Didn’t he tell him to stop doing that? Why does he continue to do it?

The younger male didn’t notice Jun’s internal struggle happening in front of him and continued to do so, much to Jun’s dismay.

Minghao was trying to avoid this part of the situation from coming up but it seemed that wasn’t going to happen his way. Given the past reactions he received from Jun, he didn’t know how well he’d be able to handle this one.

“ I’m just going to be honest here, I was seeking you out. Once I saw you at the bar, I thought you’d be a quick and easy target.”

Jun scoffed, “ You thought.”  

Minghao gave him a look, “ Anyways, yes, that’s what I had thought...you know your not as menacing as you think you look.” He said with a slight tilt of his lips.

That caused the older male to cough and look away, not liking the way such a subtle action made him feel all weird inside.

At that, Minghao did notice Jun’s sudden change in demeanor, but didn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to aggravate the man any further “ Anyways, I was only planning to-”

“ You keep saying ‘ anyways,’” Jun interjected randomly.

Minghao was stumped, what was he talking about now? “ Um, I-what?” He stuttered out.

Jun smirked, he knew what he was doing was petty but he couldn’t help it. Not only was he a smart ass about mostly everything, he also really liked to watch Minghao become all flustered. It was almost adorable.

 _‘ Adorable? What am I even thinking?’_ Jun mentally shook his head of the silly thoughts he was having.

He needed to remember that this was basically a child he was talking to. A little boy.

_‘ A child with the body of a grown man.’_

Jun scowled, cursing his stupid subconscious for making him like this.

When the dark haired male wasn’t answering him, Minghao waved his hand in front of his face, alerting him to his presence. “ Uh, hello? Are you alright?”

Jun snapped out of his musings, and swatted the youngers hand out of his face. “ Stop that.”

Minghao looked exasperated, this man was just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Though he had to admit it was quite entertaining to watch the several facial expressions happening on his face. Jun would be the perfect subject for a art piece; he had so much emotion displayed on his face that you could never get bored looking at him.

“ Why did you stop? Continue your little story, I don’t have all day.”

The younger male felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn’t be serious could he?

He was about to make a retort, and let him know that _he_ kept interrupting _him_ , but he thought better of it. He didn’t want to drag this encounter out any longer.

“ Okay…..” He took a deep breath, “ Like I was saying, I _was_ planning to only get you...away from the crowd, so I could-” He paused, hesitating on his next words.

Jun stared at him, noticing the slight nervousness coming from the other male.

Minghao gulped, he couldn’t think of any kind of way to spin it so he just blurted out, “ Soicouldtakeyourwalletandstealyourcreditcards.” He said in rush, letting it out all out like vomit.

It was quiet for a moment, a moment that felt like ten years to Minghao as Jun only stared at him, though it seemed like he was looking past him. Seeing straight through his soul.

“ You…” Jun trailed off, as though he was pondering on his next words very carefully, “ you...were going to _rob me_?”

Minghao tensed, “ No-I mean, yes, well no, rob is such a strong word I-” He was cut off by Jun’s menacing glare.

“ That’s exactly what you were planning to do. So I was a target. Who sent you? Huh?! Who are you working for?” Jun glanced around warily, “ You probably planned to steal from me again when you had the chance? Hm?” He leaned forward, forcing Minghao to look him in the eye, “ Don’t believe that you’ll be so lucky this time.” He threatened, pulling back to pull out his cellphone.

Minghao worriedly watch him pull out his phone, “ Wait, what are you doing?”

Jun didn’t even look at him as he tapped away at his phone, “ I’m about to have you turned in and arrested.” He said simply and Minghao almost pissed his pants.

“ No, no, no, no!! Wait! Please!” He shouted, jumping out of his seat to grasp at Jun’s hands, stopping him from calling the authorities. If they weren’t already causing a scene, they sure as hell now had the attention of the entire building.

Jun slowly glanced down at the small hands holding at his own much larger ones and then looked at Minghao’s frightened face. Jun held no emotion in his tone as he said, “ Let. Go. Of. Me.” He ordered vehemently.

Minghao didn’t let go, the other males body felt like hard rock underneath his hands but Minghao was scared if he let go then that would be it. His future would be done for, his mother would probably disown him and he’d be in prison for the rest of his life. Korea had strict laws on any type of drugs in the country. If you were caught with literally anything, it’d be guaranteed incarceration. And despite him being a born Chinese citizen he was also considered a legal citizen of Korea as well, meaning he had to face the same laws as everyone else.

“ Please. I’m begging you,” At this point, all sense of pride went out the door. Minghao didn’t realize back then that he had picked at the wrong person and now he was paying for it, dearly. He needed to do whatever he could so he wouldn’t get sent to prison. “ I can’t go to jail, my mother would disown me, my life will be ruined!” He pleaded.

“ That’s unfortunate. And also, not my problem.” Jun said as he snatched his hands away from the younger and proceeded to hold the phone up to his ear.

Minghao needed to think fast, he’s literally seconds away from having his entire life ruined right before his eyes. And Jun seemed dead set on making sure he was going to be put away for a long time.

 _‘Fuck it.’_ Minghao sighed and resigned himself to the fate that he was about to place upon himself.

He once again grabbed at Jun’s hand, this time not as rough, and desperately caught his eye.

“ Please….I’ll do anything you want..” Minghao mumbled, his head hanging low, bangs covering his eyes.

Jun was about to shake him off again but paused when he heard what Minghao said. “ Excuse me? You’ll do what?” Did he really just say what he think he said?

Minghao’s bangs continued to hide his eyes which he was grateful for because he was sure tears would be leaking at the corners. He knew what he was about to offer would probably cost him a lot, but he had no other choice.

“ I said…” This time he raised his head and looked Jun right in his eyes. He had his complete attention. “ That I will do _anything_ you want. Whatever you want, it’s yours. I swear.” He paused, trying to calm his racing heart and control his trembling voice. “ J-just please, don’t report me to the authorities.” His grip tightened slightly on Jun’s hand, “ It will seriously destroy my life.”

Jun didn’t respond immediately. It almost seemed like he was trying to take his sweet time and relish in the turmoil of the begging male in front of him. His dark brown eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Minghao’s face, searching for any traces of insincerity or deceit.

But the Chinese boy seemed resolute in his promise, holding Jun’s gaze with unwavering intensity. Jun didn’t know this kid at all or what type of person he was, but if it was one thing he felt assured in, it was that this boy’s face was one that couldn’t lie. He wore every emotion on his face and the younger probably had a hard time hiding it well.

After a few more tense moments, with Minghao becoming slightly agitated since he was still holding an awkward position with his hands holding over Jun’s. His face was also close enough to the taller males neck that he could the cologne on him. It was woodsy but not too musky, with hints of caramely notes.

It was a nice scent and Minghao could imagine himself atop the male, his comforting scent enveloping him warmly as he drifted off to sleep….

“ Fine.”

Minghao was thrown out of his reverie by Jun’s sudden voice above him. He blinked, not understanding what he meant by ‘fine’.

“ I’m sorry...but what do you mean?”

Jun let out an annoyed sigh and lowered his arm, making Minghao let go of his hand. Jun absently found himself missing the warm hands on his but he pushed that unnecessary thought to the back of his mind.

“ I said, that I agree to your proposition.” Jun said and sat back down in his seat, gesturing to Minghao to do the same. Which he quickly did.

The white haired male let out a relieved sigh, allowing his tense body to relax slightly. He couldn’t get completely comfortable just yet but he was glad he avoided one crisis.

Jun noticed Minghao relax a bit and smirked. He wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

“ But before I completely agree, I need to know one thing.” Jun became serious again, his tone tight.

Minghao swallowed his saliva nervously but nodded for him to go ahead.

“ Did you steal from me?” He asked simply, staring straight into Minghao’s honey eyes.

The Chinese male took a deep breath and held Jun’s gaze as steady as the other was holding his.

“ No. I swear I did not take a single thing from you, Jun.”

They held each other’s gazes for at least minute, with Minghao unrelenting his stance. He was not lying when he said he did not steal from Jun that night. He came close many times throughout that night, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had went home that next morning wondering what the hell was wrong with him, for it could have been one of the biggest takes of his life. But no matter how much he wanted to, it just didn’t feel right. It didn’t make any sense to him.

But then again, he never slept with any of his prospects before either.

Jun was the one to finally break they're staring match(which Minghao noted that they do a lot) and looked down as he finally acknowledged the drink in front of him and took a leisurely sip from it.

Placing the drink back down he nodded, “ Alright, I believe you.” Honestly he wouldn’t even have noticed if he did take any money from him. Jun didn’t like to brag about his riches but he definitely would not blink an eye if $100k were to go missing from his account right now.

Minghao nodded back, glad that Jun seemed to really believe his word. But when the ebony haired male said nothing else after, Minghao found himself becoming anxious again.

Now what?

When Jun continued to just sip at his drink, Minghao couldn’t contain himself much longer. He didn’t like the sudden silence. “ Sooo,” he started tentatively, and Jun slid his gaze towards him, “ What’s going to happen now? What do you want me to do?” Minghao hoped it wasn’t anything sick and twisted. He didn’t know Jun, but he didn’t _look_ like the psychopathic type. Maybe a bit eccentric, but not crazy.

Jun only made Minghao’s anxiety go up even higher as he continued to leisurely sip at his coffee, staring off to the side, acting as if he were pondering on what to eat for dinner and not what he planned to do with Minghao’s entire existence.

The corner of Minghao’s right eye began to twitch ever so slightly, showing that he was about a millisecond away from going crazy in this little cafe they were in.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jun said something.

“ I….will let you know.” He stated simply, taking another sip of his drink.

The younger male blinked, was he serious right now? “ Excuse me, but what?” He asked slowly.

“ I said, that I will let you know...later.” Jun relayed slowly, almost mocking Minghao’s tone.

Minghao was glad that his hands were underneath the table, because if anyone were to see them, you could see the bluish veins bulging from his hands. This guy was testing all the patience that Minghao barely possessed currently.

 _‘ Relax, Minghao...technically I’m in no position to argue...just play it cool for now.’_ He thought to himself, trying to relax his tense body. Soon as he was back home, he was going to try to figure a way out of this situation. He didn’t know how, but he had to at least try.

Letting out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding, the white haired male only nodded tersely which made Jun watch him curiously. Like he expected him to do something else, but Minghao wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing upset. It would only end up worse in his favor.

He was going to play this little game right along with him.

When Minghao gave no indication that he was going to say anything else, Jun gave a narrow eyed smirk and pulled his cellphone back out, and started scrolling through it. This made the younger immediately tense up. Was he just playing with him and still planned to turn him in? Minghao’s chest tightened.

“ W-what are you doing?” He asked, trying to not let his nervousness show.

Jun didn’t even spare him a glance, as he continued to peruse his phone. Which made Minghao all the more worried. After a brief moment of silence, with Minghao piercing cuts into the palms of his hands with tightly he was holding his fist, Jun finally sighed and showed Minghao his phone.

The younger male wasn’t expecting that and flinched, thinking that he was going to see the police on call or something. But instead, he saw just his contact information. He looked up at Jun, confusion clear on his face.

Seeing Minghao’s lost expression, Jun sighed, shaking his phone a little in annoyance, “ I’m making sure that this is the _correct_ information in order for me to contact you.” He explained and Minghao continued to just stare at him like a lost puppy. Jun didn’t want to admit that he actually found it sort of adorable.

Scowling a bit, he nodded down at his phone, “ Well? Is this correct?”

Snapping out his slight daze, Minghao nodded, “ Ah, yes. Yes it’s all correct.” He affirmed.

Jun returned his phone back to himself. “ What’s your email?” He added as an afterthought.

“ My email? For what?” The younger asked, genuinely not understanding why he needed that of all things.

“ Because, I need all access of communication available in case I need you for something. It doesn’t hurt to add in your email as well.” He paused, looking at Minghao inquisitively. “ You _do_ have an email, correct? I would assume you do given your near college age.” Jun didn’t mean to mention the age difference again but it was a fact that he couldn’t avoid erase, unfortunately.

Minghao couldn’t believe that this guy was seriously asking for his email of all fucking things. What was this, an interview to be his secretary? He was tempted to say as such, but he thought better of it and kept his smart comments to himself. For now.

“ Okay...I guess, it’s [ the8mingfairy@insertxmailhere.com ](mailto:the8mingfairy@gmail.com).” Gods, he forgot how stupid his email handle was.

Jun was typing it in as he said it, but stopped once he heard the word ‘fairy’ thrown in.

“ Fairy?” He asked with a quirked brow.

Minghao huffed, “ Look, it was something I made back in like, 6th grade okay? I know it’s dumb.” He defended, avoiding looking at Jun’s amused face as his cheeks tinged a slight pink from his embarrassment.

Seeing Minghao’s obvious embarrassment over the childhood nickname made Jun soften just a touch, “ No, no, I mean it _is_ pretty silly but, we’ve all had ridiculous nicknames in the past. I wouldn’t feel ashamed of it or anything.”

Blinking in slight surprise at the sudden attitude change from the man before him, Minghao turned to face him again and Jun was not longer looking at him as he had returned to his phone, but Minghao oddly enough, didn’t feel weird about his email name anymore. Well, it was still a dumb one. But for some reason, hearing what Jun said about him not being ashamed of it really settled into the crevices of his mind. He didn’t try to make him feel like a child for the silly thing he did in the past. He understood.

Shaking his head mentally, Minghao stopped pondering on it. It was just an email for goodness sake. He was probably just toying with him, and really thought it was childish of him. He took a deep breath.

Once Jun was done with getting the information he needed, he put away his phone and began to stand up. Minghao blinked up at the taller male, wondering what he was doing now.

“ I have a meeting that I need to attend to, so we’re done here...for now.” He stated as he pulled out his wallet and laid down a couple bills to pay for their  drinks as well as a more than generous tip for the waitress(that Minghao noted never came back to check on their table).

“ Oh, okay..so-” Minghao started as he quickly stood up as well but Jun cut him off before he could finish.

“ I already requested for my driver to come and take you back to your house.” He said hurriedly, and he was already making his way out of the cafe. And Minghao found himself struggling to keep up with the man’s quick strides. The younger thought he had the long legs that made him difficult to keep up with. He clearly met his match in that department.

Once they were outside the cafe and Jun’s driver was already outside waiting, for _him_. Minghao looked at the sleek, luxury vehicle in shock and turned to find Jun already making his way to his own luxurious vehicle that he had parked in the front.

“Wait!” Minghao had called out to the retreating man, and Jun paused in his steps for a moment, before turning around to look at Minghao.

Minghao was mildly annoyed that he even had to get the other man’s attention like that but it seemed Jun was a man on a mission and once he got going, he couldn’t be stopped. Unless your Minghao, apparently.

“ What?” The dark haired man bit out, clearly agitated that he was being stopped but when he turned and looked at Minghao’s honey brown eyes, he softened his stance a little.

The shorter male shuffled his feet, feeling suddenly shy under Jun’s intense gaze.

“ I just uh, soo...is that it?” He asked, trying to not look Jun directly in the eyes.

“ Is what it?”

There he goes again, acting like he was oblivious to anything that Minghao said. Trying to suppress doing an eyeroll, he responded back, “ This...our little ‘arrangement’ you could say.” He used air quotes for emphasis. “ Isn’t there...anything you want from me?”

Jun looked at him like he just remembered what he was talking about, “ Oh, _that_ yeah, don’t worry I’ll let you know when the time comes.” He said to him, but then his gaze darkened slightly, as he smoothly took a step towards Minghao.

The younger’s breath hitched in his throat at the sudden close proximity that him and Jun were in.

The ebony haired male leaned in close, so that his and Minghao’s nose were nearly touching. He was so close in fact, that all it would take was just a slight push forward and their lips would be connected. Minghao bit his lips at the imposing thought.

And with lightning fast speed, Jun had his hand placed deftly onto Minghao’s small chin, effectively stopping him from continuing to bite his lips, as they were now parted mild shock due to Jun’s actions.

“ I thought,” Jun started, his voice having dropped to a sudden low and it made Minghao internally shiver from it, “ I said not to bite your lips anymore.” His breath ghosted over Minghao’s plump lips, “ Did I not?” He asked rhetorically, his gaze switching from the younger males lips to his honey brown eyes.

Minghao suddenly found it _very_ hard to breathe. He felt like if he even moved an inch that he would turn into a boneless mess. And the scary part of it all, was that this man wasn’t even really doing anything to him. But just the simplest touch from Jun had him feeling overly sensitive.

At Jun’s awaiting gaze, Minghao swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat.

“ I…-”

Just then, Minghao was saved by the sound of Jun’s phone going off and the older growled to himself at being interrupted, taking his hand from Minghao’s face to answer his phone.

“ Yes?” Jun suddenly switched back to speaking Korean and Minghao was amazed at how well he was able to change back and forth easily. Even though he was also good at speaking Korean, it still took him sometime to be able to process what someone was saying to him in fluent Korean.

Jun started angrily shouting off a few words to whoever was on the phone. And Minghao wasn’t the type to be _nosey_ but with how loud Jun was over the phone, he couldn’t help but overhear bits and pieces. Things along the lines of, _“ You idiot, how could you forget such important tasks?!”_ and _“ I could fire you right now.”_ Were the main points that caught Minghao’s ears.

He didn’t even know who he was talking to on the phone with but Minghao felt bad for whoever was taking Jun’s wrath.

A few more angry threats were made and Jun abruptly hung up his phone, muttering a few curse words to himself as he did so. All the intensity and sexual energy that previously surrounded them was now gone as Jun clearly had more pressing matters to attend to.

As though he forgot Minghao was still standing there, Jun turned around to look at the white haired male before him and sighed, “ Uh, sorry about that, I can get carried away at times.” He said in what seemed like he meant to be a humorous manner, but for some reason, Minghao didn’t think he was joking. Minghao only nodded in response, showing that he understood but didn’t know what to say in response. His mind and body was still trying to process what happened just before that phone call took place.

The black haired male looked at Minghao with an odd expression that made Minghao feel like he being examined through a microscope. As though he were seeing something that Minghao wouldn’t be able to see in himself.

Just as the younger was starting feel uncomfortable underneath his gaze,  Jun came out of whatever mindset he was in and reached out to give Minghao a playful pat on the head, making the younger male look up at him in confusion.

“ Don’t worry, _the8mingfairy_ we’ll be seeing each other again very soon.” Jun promised, a profound glint found in his eyes. However, Minghao didn’t see it as his face was reddening at hearing that stupid nickname being said aloud, by another person.

“ _Don’t_ call me that!” The young boy snapped at Jun, ducking out from Jun’s hand on his head. Arrangements be damned, he did not want to be called by that, by anyone, _ever._ He’d risk going to jail if it meant no one would call him by that.

His irritation became even worse when Jun started to burst of laughing, _really_ laughing and as mad as he was, Minghao couldn’t help but absently appreciate the nice tone that it had. Rich, and deep and kinda wanted to hear more of it.

Jun couldn’t help the burst of laughter that came from out of him at seeing the upset expression on Minghao’s face. He didn’t know what possessed him to even call him that, but he was glad he did cause seeing Minghaos reaction was actually priceless. His face had turned a cute, red and with his contrasting white hair, he looked like a little tomato or turnip.

After a few seconds of more laughing(with it being only Jun of course) he finally stopped and glancing up over Minghao’s head he could see his drivers expression through the windshield and Jun could tell that he was getting impatient with their antics. Mainly Jun’s. And here he was just a minute ago, trying to rush out and get back to his office as soon as possible and now he was risking being late his own meeting, just to mess around with this person he barely knew.

Perhaps something was seriously wrong with him, Jun subconsciously presumed.

Looking back down at Minghao, he gave the younger a smirk and nodded his head over at his driver who was impatiently waiting for _someone_ to get into the damn car.

“ Alright, go ahead and go. I’ll be in contact with you, Xu Minghao.” Jun stated, the playfulness gone from his face and he was looking Minghao with a contentedness that he hadn’t seen before.

Huffing, Minghao only turned and went to the awaiting car as told. He had nothing else to say to the overgrown child in front of him and was honestly, too mentally tired at this point to think of something smart to say back. Instead, he will take the free ride home. It was better than taking the bus that was for sure.

Just as Minghao had entered the luxury vehicle and sat down, he received a text notification on his cellphone. He forgot he even had this cheap little thing sometimes.

After mumbling an awkward, “Hello” to the driver, Minghao opened up messages. And saw it was from none other than Mr. Junhui.

 _Jun: ‘ Don’t try to escape now, xiān nǚ. You’re in_ **_my_ ** _world now.’_

He stared at the message for a good minute, trying to process if this was really happening.

_‘ Play the game, Minghao…..just play the game.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the ubeeer late update.  
> I meant to get this out like right after I finished the last chapter but, alas, it didn't work out my way. I had this sitting in my files forever.
> 
> I am definitely going to try and get better with the updates though! Especially now because I have a much better computer to use to write on, my old one was trash. And to make up for the wait I made the chapter super long for yall!
> 
> Anywho, so as you can see, things are starting to build! And things will be getting raunchy again, very soon. I don't like slow build fics so trust this won't be one lol.  
> Also I didn't forget to make Minghao's hair black! It will be happening! As well as a hair change for our Jun here.  
> Also, if you'd like to know what Jun had called Minghao in that text he sent, he basically called him a 'fairy' in Chinese. Because, well, why not :) But please let me know if that is incorrect way of saying, 'fairy'. I don't trust google translate worth a damn.  
> See you in the next chapter! Please leave a comment telling me what you think and any kudos! <333


End file.
